A Thanksgiving Surprise
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A GAM Holiday one shot. Enjoy!


_A/N: A holiday GAM with a side of Matticho. I've been meaning to make it up to Kane muse for the rash of Kane abuse fics that I've been working on lately, and he seems pls'd with this offering. So I hope y'all enjoy! And remember, I don't own anyone or anything and I'm not saying that these big, burly, oiled up men actually lust after one another. But it is a nice thought. XD_

* * *

"Adam I don't think we should do this." Mike said quietly as he and the blonde man tip toed out of the room.

"Mizzer, listen," Adam reached over and pulled his young lover into his arms, smiling widely. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. And what better time than during Thanksgiving?"

"Do you even know how to cook?" Mike asked as he followed Adam into the kitchen.

"No, but that's where Matt comes in."

"Hardy?"

"No, Korklan." Adam said with a playful eye roll. "Of course Hardy. Who else knows more about home cooking than his country ass?"

"But, um we live in Texas and correct me if I'm wrong but Matt lives in North Carolina."

"Those are true facts."

"So how is he going to come here and help?"

"Easy my dear Mizzer. He's been on a plane since about, " Adam looked down at his watch, calculating the time with his tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips. "Since roughly, 6 am. So he should be here in the next two hours depending on how delayed his flight is."

"But that also means that Chris is going to come with him and you know that Chris gets on Glenn's nerves." Mike pointed out, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head on them.

"No, Chris is in Canada spending today with his mother, kids and ex-wife."

"Why didn't Matt go with him? I would think that he'd want to spend the holiday with his husband."

"Chris' mom……well she don't know that Chris and his ex are divorced. So Matt sent Chris on his own."

"What about his dad?"

"He's spending the day with Jeff and his lover, Matt told him that he was going with Chris."

"Wow. That's really fucked up."

"Again with the true facts love, so I invited him so he wouldn't be alone aaaannnndddd so he'd cook."

Adam laughed and started to rifle through the fridge looking to see what they would need. Mike dropped his head back down on his crossed arms and watched with a slight grin as Adam moved from the fridge to the cabinets. The noise of the doors opening and closing drew Glenn from the bedroom and he sat down in a chair across from Mike, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely.

"What are you two doing up so early?" He asked as he scratched his bare chest; his short nails leaving long red marks on his creamy skin.

"Glenn, it's ten o'clock. It's not early." Mike said with a smile.

"Mike, you and Adam don't move out of bed until atleast one. So this is rather early for y'all." Glenn chuckled.

"We have to go grocery shopping." Adam answered as he turned around and leaned against the counter, a grin on his face.

"But we went to the store yesterday." Glenn said through a yawn.

"I know but we forgot some stuff." Mike added as he looked up, smiling crookedly when Glenn pinned him with a suspicious look.

"Well I can't go with you. Mark called me last night and wants me to help him with his bikes today. One's firing wrong and then he wants to test them while it's still nice out."

Adam walked over and wrapped his arms around Glenn's neck, his smile hidden from the large man.

"That's ok, it's not like we need a babysitter or something." He purred as he snagged Glenn's earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly.

"Hmmhmmmmm. Is that why you two have been kicked out of every store but Walmart so far?"

"It's not our fault that Meijer's doesn't allow us to cart race through the isles." Mike said with a small smirk.

Glenn shook his head and pushed away from the table; stretching his arms above his head and making his sweats slip down a little. Mike wolf whistled and flicked his eyes over his large lover; making Glenn blush red as he left the kitchen. Mike shifted around in his chair and watched Adam squat down and dig through one of the bottom cupboards; muttering to himself as he pulled out one lonely can of sweet potatoes. Mike opened his mouth to say something but Glenn walked back in and Mike couldn't stop himself from staring. Glenn was wearing a pair of tight jeans and leather riding chaps with a plain white muscle shirt and leather riding vest and his riding helmet dangled from his hand.

"You ok there Mike?" He asked with a slight smile as he watched Mike absentmindedly wipe his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yea. Do you have to help Mark?" He asked, biting his lip as continued to flick his eyes up and down Glenn's form.

"Yes love I do. But what if later I slip into that outfit you got me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well then I guess I can let you go." Mike said as he faux thought about it.

Glenn laughed and walked over to drop a kiss on Mike's forehead but Mike pulled him down and sealed their lips together, sliding his tongue between Glenn's lips and teasing the large man's tongue as his hands drifted over Glenn's chest. Finally he pulled away, his blue eyes glazed and his lips swollen as Glenn chuckled breathlessly.

"And you two get dressed up, we're going out for dinner tonight when I get back."

"But it's Thanksgiving."

"Yes, and I don't feel like heating up the house and then having my fridge loaded with left-overs that are just going to be sent to Mark for his dogs."

"Alright. We'll be ready." Adam practically purred as he moved over behind Mike and placed his hands on Mike's shoulders.

Glenn cocked his head to the side, eyeing both men warily but chuckling as he left the room. Adam waited until he heard the door shut and Glenn's bike roar away before he picked up the house phone and called Matt, tapping his foot as Mike grabbed a piece of paper started to make a list of the things they'd need even though he was certain that Glenn was going to be mad at them.

"Hey you country ass, call me when you get this."

"I don't know why Matt still considers you a friend." Mike snorted as he jotted some things that he thought Glenn would like.

"Because he likes all things that are blonde, cocky and Canadian."

"Chris was born in the States." Mike pointed out with an eye roll.

Adam laughed and after turning a chair around, straddled it and watched as Mike finished his list. Mike read it over then pushed towards Adam, toying with the pen and yawning as Adam flicked his eyes over the piece of paper. With a smirk Adam grabbed the pen and started to scribble, his eyes lighting up as he snickered.

"C'mon Adam, lets get to the store so when Matt get's here he'll have everything." Mike sighed when Adam put the pen down.

However the words had barely left his mouth when the sound of a car door being shut sounded from in front of the house. Both men wandered from the kitchen to the living room and watched as Matt paid a cab driver and started towards the door; rolling his eyes as Adam waved comically through the big bay window. Mike laughed and playfully smacked Adam in the back of the head and opened the door, rolling his eyes and taking Matt's suitcase from him.

"I told you to call me." Adam said with a grin.

"Well seeing as how my battery died." Matt laughed.

"You have some great timing. We were just getting ready to leave for the store."

Adam showed Matt his room before they piled into Glenn's Ford Explorer and headed out the store; Adam taunting Matt and Mike rolling his eyes at their childish antics. Once they were in the store it was a different story; it was Mike and Adam horsing around while Matt loaded down the cart as he read Mike and Adam's list. When they finally reached the check out the look the poor cashier had on her face made them all burst out in laughter but Mike and Adam helped bag while Matt repacked the cart. It didn't take long for Matt and Mike to get the groceries into the house where Adam unpacked and sorted through them; putting the beer and liquor for later into the freezer so that it was cold when Glenn got back.

"So, who's doing what?" Matt asked as he set the turkey in a sink full of hot water.

"Well……" Adam rubbed at his neck nervously, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to come up with something.

"I'll take the sweet potatoes, green bean casserole and the pies." Mike said with a slight blush.

"Mikey. I didn't know that you knew how to cook."

"Well, there's not much to do in Ohio."

Matt laughed and turned to the Turkey, cutting through the wrapping and turning on the hot water again. Adam shook his head and kissed Mike before sitting down at the kitchen table and watching Matt and Mike bustle around the roomy kitchen; trading good natured barbs as the dinner started to take shape.

"Ummm, Adam?"

"Yea Matt?"

"How long is Glenn going to be gone?" Matt asked as he prodded the half thawed bird.

"Well Mark said that he'd keep Glenn until about 6."

Matt looked at the clock and groaned.

"Adam I need you to go back to the store and get one of those turkey deep fryers."

"Matt, we're not that country now…"

"Adam, it takes 4 ½ hours to cook a turkey in the oven and we have about two hours. Deep frying takes one hour. You do the math Copeland."

Adam nodded and hurried from the room, making Mike sigh and look worriedly at the clock.

"Matt, I don't think that we're going to be able to do this?"

"Sure we will. Adam drives like a maniac and the turkey is almost completely thawed. Don't worry."

As they waited Mike studied the older man, biting his lip to keep from asking stupid questions that he wasn't sure would upset him or not. Matt sensed the probing looks and turned his head, smiling when Mike looked away quickly.

"What's eating you Mike?"

"Um well..." Mike rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Y'see, what I want to know is…"

"Does this have to do with Adam and Amy?" Matt asked with a sigh.

"What? No." Mike said hurriedly.

"Well then?"

"How do you do it with Chris?" Mike finally blurted out; blushing ten shades deeper when he realized how it sounded. "What I mean is…"

"It's ok. I get it. Well, he's a special case." Matt said as he smiled; his eye dropping down to the small gold band on his finger. "He's not as bad you think. He has his moments, don't get me wrong, but it's like asking me how you deal with Glenn and Adam."

"Well, it's complicated." Mike laughed. "But I love them, even with their little idiosyncrasies."

"Exactly."

"Well, does he really go around practicing his scowl?"

"Sometimes. Mainly when I'm working on my blogs and trying to get things done for The Hardy Show."

"Speaking of which, would you care to explain why your brother sent me Season six and told me to only watch episode one?"

Both Mike and Matt jumped and turned to find the object of their conversation standing in the doorway with Adam grinning wickedly behind him. Matt blushed and got up from the table, kissing Chris before turning to smack Adam.

"What was that for?" Adam asked in a mock offended tone. "I go through all the trouble of giving your hubby directions so he can get here and this is how you thank me?" Adam sniffed indignantly and set the box that the fryer was in on the table; moving over behind Mike and kissing the back of his neck. "Mmmm, you taste delicious love." He murmured.

Mike laughed and tilted his head back to kiss Adam, whimpering when Adam snagged his bottom lip and bit down softly. A similar whimper from the doorway broke them apart and Mike laughed when he seen Matt pushed up against the frame with Chris' hands under his shirt and his lips latched onto Matt's neck.

"Alright you two, knock it off. You can get down and dirty after the dinner has been made." Adam barked playfully; laughing as Matt's face turned at least fifteen shades of red.

"C'mon Copeland, lets get this thing together while these two go back to gossiping about how great we are in the sack." Chris smirked as he slapped Matt's ass; groaning when Matt yelped hoarsely.

Matt swallowed and sat back down, his face flushed and his hair sticking to his neck and cheeks. Mike laughed and pushed one of the dish towels towards him, watching as Matt patted his face dry and quickly pulled his hair back into the pony tail that it had been in just moments before.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes." Matt's breathy voice sent Mike back into a round of laughter that doubled when Matt launched the towel at him.

"Sorry, it's just so funny to see him in control. Chris seems like he'd be—well, that he'd be the bottom." Mike blushed and looked down, regretting saying anything at all when Matt suddenly went quiet.

"We switch." Mike looked back up and Matt's face almost the exact same shade of a tomato. "He has his moods where he's a beast and I have my moments." Matt shook his head and turned his attention to the stove; trying to force the sudden erotic thoughts from his mind. "We'd better check on sweet potatoes and things." He murmured absentmindedly as his thoughts quickly turned dirty again.

Mike continued to grin and they silently turned and checked everything, Matt biting his bottom lip every now and then and turning his head to look out the window to watch as Adam and Chris fought with the fryer.

"You wanna go out and help them?" Mike asked as they watched Adam hop around on one foot after Chris accidently dropped the metal stand on him.

"I think we better."

Both brunettes wandered outside and watched with tiny smirks as Adam cursed and kicked the main kettle, hurting his other foot then flailing around as Chris laughed and pointed. Matt snuck up behind Chris and pulled him close, biting him then moving back quickly over to where Mike was standing; an innocent look on his face. Chris advanced on him, growling and smiling playfully then tackled Matt to the ground; rolling around with him for a moment before bending his head and kissing him. He pulled away when Adam reached down and yanked the back of Chris' jeans.

"Hey now, what in the hell did I say. We have to get this together if we want to have a bird for dinner tonight."

"Let me and Mike do it. You two go in and get the bird and seasonings that we're going to use." Matt commanded as he got to his feet and waved his hand.

"And what makes you two think that you can get it together?" Chris asked, his in ring scowl on his face.

"Because we're not blondes." Mike said with a snicker.

"He has a point love." Matt laughed as he kissed Chris on the nose.

Chris pouted but followed after Adam with an offended sniff; making both Mike and Matt laugh as they started to assemble the piece of machinery. By the time they were joined once more by Adam and Chris they had the main body put together and where looking at the directions on how to set up the gages. After about twenty more minutes of wrestling with it they finally had it together and Mike cautiously poured the oil in, watching to make sure that it didn't leak everywhere and cause a fire when lit the propane. Matt securely tied the legs together then put the seasoning rub on the turkey, making sure to get it in every little nook and cranny that he could; also earning himself a few lewd jokes from Chris and Adam.

"Alright, put the bird on the hook and slowly, _slowly _lower it into the oil."

"What if we just drop it?"

"The oil would splash out and burn someone that might be two close."

"Or according to the instructions, the turkey could explode if there are still some frozen spots in it." Mike said as he leafed through the pamphlet.

Chris and Adam exchanged looks and Matt quickly took the turkey from Chris and approached the fryer, concentrating on not lowering the bird too fast. He had just a quarter of the turkey submerged when he was nudged from behind; startling him and making him drop it all the rest of the way in. Matt jumped back to avoid being splashed and whirled around, glaring at the three men behind him.

"Alright, who was the wise ass that did that?"

"Don't look at me." Mike said as he backed up, the instruction still gripped tightly in his hands.

Matt turned and scowled at Chris and Adam; glaring when both men looked up at the sky and whistled too loud to be innocent. He got ready to open his mouth to say something but a sudden rumble from the fryer behind him had them all starting at the copper machine as it shuddered and shook on its base. Matt's eyes' widened and he lunged at Chris; grabbing Adam by the shirt and taking them all to the ground and then scrambling away as the lid went sailing into the sky. The foursome retreated to the house and dove through the door as the fryer convulsed then exploded; bits of metal and turkey flying every which way with some of the oil soaked bird flesh striking and sticking to the sliding glass doors, making them all jump backwards.

"Would it be too much to ask as to why there are flaming lumps all over my backyard?"

As a group they all turned around and Mike and Adam dropped their eyes guiltily as Glenn stood in the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed over his massive chest. Mark was standing behind him with a grin on his face he looked like he was trying his best to keep from out right laughing; his green eyes dancing as they wandered over the four cowering men.

"We wanted to make Thanksgiving dinner for you." Mike said, his voice wavering.

"Yea." Adam chimed in, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist and trying to look innocent.

Glenn uncrossed his arms and pulled Adam and Mike into a hug, dropping kisses on both their foreheads and chuckling deep in his chest as he shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you two? First y'all move in and take over everything, and then I come home and find you blowing craters into my yard." He laughed and released them, turning his attention to Matt and Chris whom had been trying to edge out of the room silently. "And what are they doing here?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Well, Chris was up home with his mom and ex and kids. Matt was at home, but told his dad that he was with Chris. So he was going to spend today alone so Adam asked him to come down." Mike explained.

Matt thought for a moment then turned to Chris, his lips pursed in a thoughtful pout.

"Yea love. Why are you here?" He asked, poking his husband in the chest and grinning when Chris grabbed his finger pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well…" Chris trailed off, his face going beet red as he seemed to search for the right words. "I told mom today, it was unavoidable." He explained as Matt pinned him with a wide eyed look.

"H-how'd she take it?"

"Well she was upset…that you weren't there and she expects to see us for Christmas," Chris held up his hands when Matt went to say something. "She knows that Christmas is a very family thing with you, so she's coming down to stay with us."

"She doesn't care?"

"Nope."

Matt sighed and pulled Chris in for a hug, forgetting that Glenn, Adam, Mike and Mark were in the room and reached around; grabbing a handful of Chris's ass and squeezing hard until he yipped. A cough from behind them reminded him though before he got too involved and he turned back around, his face red.

"Well seeing as how the main course his lying in a smoldering wreckage across the backyard, why don't we all go out to eat?" Glen suggested with a shake of his head as Adam took a cue from Matt and started to discreetly grope him and Mike.

"Well, I'm going to head back." Mark said as he clapped Glenn on the shoulder. "Thanks for helping with the bikes."

"You ain't going anywhere old man. It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without you. We are 'brother's after all." Glenn grinned as he turned to faced Mark.

"But I don't have any good looking clothes."

"Where we're going it don't matter."

Mark nodded and smiled as Glenn herded them all out into the Explorer; Mark sitting shotgun, Mike curled up in Adam's lap and Chris sitting in Matt's. With a contented sigh Glenn pulled out of the driveway; unable to think of a better way to spend the day than with his family.


End file.
